jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ju-Lan (Continuum-32145896)
Ju-Lan is the Scholarly son of a proud and illustrious house. He and Ro-Mano fled from their fellow Tribespeople over an illicit romance the two of them are engaged in. History Ju-Lan and Ro-Mano’s mothers were bitter rivals who were bitterly opposed to any romance between their respective offspring, especially due to the fact that Ju-Lan was not of Warrior status and knew as little about fighting as he did about magic. Ordinarily if a Warrior of the tribe fell in love with a man of his station it could still be allowed that they should marry with the approval of the Council, but Elders Gin-Su and To-Main would not give their own approval, and so the families remained divided, each blaming the other for the seduction of their respective son or daughter. Had the Matriarch been there to decide the matter their current troubles might well have been avoided. Elder Kho-Lon, though very traditional minded, was known to be just and fair in her decisions, and she could well have been expected to arrive at a compromise that would have appeased the honor of both Houses. Unfortunately the current leader, Be Dea, was of a different temperament, and so the two young lovers had been forced to flee to avoid provoking a near riot among the Amazons that could well have torn tribal unity asunder. Of course their decision to escape the valley by plunging headlong into the Forbidden Forest had been a risky one, but they had hoped that the name and reputation alone would discourage their pursuers. Only the desperate and the mad would risk going so near to the Temple of the Sleeping Demoness, so as luck would have it they found themselves there in very short order. Surprised at finding a pyramid in the middle of China Ju-lan accidentally freed Ganglot from her slumber. Thankful for her freedom Ganglot agreed to help them escape from their pursuers if they helped her travel where she need to go. Furinkan Ganglot merged with Ro-Mano allowing her to move beyond the wards that had sealed her into her Temple grounds, and magically boosted Ju-Lan’s strength so that he could transport her Hearthstone. She took the to to an Art Gallery she set up in Nerima, instilled a full comprehension of the Japanese language in both of their minds and secured a sufficient amount of petty cash for them. She even offered them both employment. Personality Ju-Lan, is of a more practical mindset then his wife, drawing his courage from the books and ancient scrolls that he all but devoured in his off hours. Powers & Abilities A farmer by trade Ju-lan is somewhat bookish in his tastes, Ju-Lan had been a sickly youth who had been nurtured through a difficult adolescence by the kindly ministrations of the village Healer, and he had about as much of a chance of honorably defeating Ro-Mano in combat as he did of sprouting wings and flying like the people of Phoenix mountain. However Ju-Lan can make it seem as if he were as knowledgeable as any Lore Master. Category:(Continuum-32145896)